


006 - All The Kings Horses

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Post-Canon, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Book 6. You thought you were safe with Mother Goose, guess again!! Sam and company are on the trail of a string of strange deaths all interconnected. Sounds like their cup of tea, the only problem is finding the simulacrum that's causing the problem... :^)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Authors Note: This is the sixth installment in the Sam, Dean and Theo stories, if you are new to this a little background info is in order. Basically Theo is an angel on parole and his parole officers are Sam and Dean, they are also his penance. He is to work with them for a period of 10 years; this story takes place 7 years after the initial pairing. If you’re curious now about how this came about go back and read “Tremors”, “My Mechanic is an angel.”, and “All Day Suckers.” By the way my most special thanks to “Writing_in_secret” for the idea of Bobby giving the couple a trailer in the back of his lot. An d giving me permission to play with that story tool. By the way again for those who haven’t read my earlier work, I do have God himself popping in from time to time, the near apocalypse basically warned him that he’d been a bit lax in keeping an eye on the worlds smaller frame of people. And to get a mental image of God, I usually describe him a nattily dressed, spiked haired young man, someone who would fit in a crowd; actually he would stand out because I picture him as the Doctor in Dr. Who with David Tennant as the Doctor. ;^) Hope you enjoy.

 

Story:

In one part of the state Bert Tillman was driving home from work, passively listening to an all night talk show radio host, trying to keep him mind on his driving while at the same time rehashing that damned meeting again and again in his mind. It had gone terribly, the projector was fouled up so that meant delaying the meeting by about 10 minutes while photocopies of the material could be prepared, in the interim he filled in the team with the latest progress reports he knew from memory, the copies finally came in and he passed the collated and stapled copies around the table. They then got down to the meeting in earnest, going over projections, figures, and graphs that was showing the absolute and approximated gestation of the microbe for their purpose. 

 

In another part of the state a mother was reading some Mother Goose tales to her child, tonight was Mary and her little lambs and Humpty Dumpty. The lambs went off good, the three year old helping her along with some of the phrasing, then Humpty Dumpty was a success with the little one practically reciting that herself. “All the King’s horses and all the king’s men couldn’t put Humpty together again.”

 

Ironically at that moment in time spread out by several hundred miles, while Humpty Dumpty was suffering a cracked personality, Bert was twisting and writhing at the wheel of his car. He was already impacted into a guard rail, then just as suddenly Bert burst in a shower of blood and bits in the car.

 

… couldn’t put Humpty together again….

 

This was occurring in the state of California, while across the way in South Dakota, Sam Winchester sent a book flying in frustration. Dean his brother, ducked his head narrowly missing it as he came into the bedroom. 

 

“Going for a goal?” Dean asked.

 

“No, sorry, just trying to make sense of the code in that book and it’d half assed written for a left handed, biopic, chimpanzee with a case of hives.” Sam said disgustedly.

 

Dean bent down and picked up the book, “HACKERS”, “So what are we learning now? How to crack the CIA databases?” 

 

“Not quite, actually I was trying to code in a program in there that would generate progressive statistics based on given data in a specific time reference. Sounds simple enough right?”

 

“If you say so.” Dean shrugged noncommittally.

 

Sam scowled. “Actually it is a simple program, but one of the compilations is so screwed up that it makes no sense whatsoever.” Sam shut his laptop and swung his legs off the bed. They’d been in this time a total of two days and while they weren’t getting on each other’s nerves, they were still suffering the effects of the Arizona heat that they’d been subjected to for the better part of 10 days while trying to break a ring of excruciatingly manipulative Satanists in Phoenix, it was also July, and the temperature down there was 110* in most areas, 118* in the area they had to stake out. They were living on cases of bottled water. Some of it drank some of it poured over their heads to try and stay cool.

 

The door to the trailer banged open and then closed, no sounds except for hideously hard footfalls. Then a door slamming shut.

 

“Teenage angst?” Dean asked.

 

“In someone nearly 1600 years old I don’t think so.” Sam motioned as he rose, “Come on.”

 

The walked out of their room through the living room and into the opposite hall and tapped on the bedroom door. “Uh Theo?” Sam said.

 

“Doors open.” Came the reply.

 

They opened the door to see their angel parolee lying on his bed in what appeared to be a classic funk.

 

“Ok who yanked yer chain?” Dean asked.

 

“It’s not important.” Theo said working hard to master his emotions.

 

“Obviously it is to get you this pissed off.” Dean said.

 

“How you figure?” Theo asked almost sarcastically.

 

Dean enumerated on two fingers. “One you don’t get angry that easily and if you do it’s for a damn good reason, and two you don’t do sarcasm well, three you’re in here on what is supposed to be your bed but we both know where you bed down at night.” 

 

Theo had the good grace to look abashed, handsomely abashed but abashed. “Sorry, I was in Part’s City down the road, I was going to get a new set of floor mats and some other stuff for the car. I had an armload, when the dude standing next to me in line shoved a pack of lug nuts at me and asked me to hold them for him a minute that he had to go get something else. He runs off then while I’m standing there I go ahead and put my stuff on the counter, sitting the lug nuts way to the side. Then while I was being rung up he comes back up in line and grabs the set and holds them beside himself for a minute.”

 

“I got a bad feeling about where this is going.” Sam said.

 

“You too?” Dean offered.

 

“Well I thought that was all when the guy asked me and what about that set of lug nuts sticking out of my pocket. I looked down and sure enough they were sticking just out of the pocket. I yanked them out and told him that these were the guy next to me. Who looked at me like I’d grown two heads and said that he didn’t know what I was talking about. The manager took all the stuff I was going to buy and stuck it on the opposite side of the register and then asked me to follow him, grabbing my arm for direction. I didn’t want to make a scene and followed him to a back office where he started grilling me about what else did I take? He was accusing me of being a shoplifter. I just looked at him and told him that I didn’t know what he was talking about then he said “we’ll see.” So he sits there and runs a video of the counter exchange back and notes where the guy next to me in line palms the set of lugs and shifts them into my pocket. Then he say’s “Oh so you two are in cahoots.” He called up to the front register but the guy was gone. He then accused me further and told me to get out that my business was no longer welcome.”

 

Dean looked amused for all of two seconds then his face turned hard. “Wait a minute, this the one down on B Street and Central?”

 

“Yeah the one we usually go to.” 

 

“Come on.” Dean turned to Sam, “You finish coding, I’m going to chew some ass in a big way.”

 

It took them about 10 minutes with traffic to reach the store but they did shortly. Dean wasted no movement of grace and genteel attitude but banged the door to the store open and then walked straight up to the counter. “Get me Otis!” He ordered the hapless clerk recognizing one of their frequent customers. A few minutes later “Otis” was coming up following the store clerk. 

 

“Oh hey Dean what can I…wait a minute while I take care of some business here.” He walked over to the door where Theo was standing and looked him square in the eye. “You’ve got exactly 5 seconds for me to see the back of your Levis or I’m calling the cops.”

 

“Before you do that you might want to talk with my brother.” Theo smirked pointing to Dean. Dean stood at the counter now drumming his fingers. 

 

Otis was confused now. “But I’ve never seen you two together in here.” 

 

“That’s because I’m usually the one making the parts run, sometimes he used to come in on his own.” Dean said caustically.

 

“Look Dean, I’m sorry as I can be about this, but if you saw the tape.” 

 

“Show me.” Dean demanded and Otis took him quickly back to the office and keyed up the spot on the tape, “No run it back a couple of minutes. I want to see everything surrounding this.” The manager did and he noticed the young man in line lay the lugs on top of the stack that Theo was holding, then he noticed Theo move them to the far end of the counter, the another moment and the boy was back up at the counter and it was immediately visible how the young man palmed the lugs and slipped them into his pocket.”

 

“You didn’t feel that?” Dean asked Theo. 

 

“Little difficult to when I’m juggling the amount of stuff I had.” Theo shot back. 

 

Then the video showed the transaction that Theo wanted to complete, the finding of the lugs, the taking off of Theo and Otis. The manager reached over to shut off the tape when Dean stopped him.

 

“Wait for it.” Dean warned.

 

They watched the new sale and the manager looked close at the boy in line. Then ran the tape back and looked at him again, then back up to where they left off. Dean sat back scowling at Otis. It was now obvious that the lug nuts were a diversion while the boy went back into the store and filled his pockets and grabbing up a case of oil waited for the diversion to use the case of oil to hide his stuffed pockets. He paid and left the store. 

 

“Roll that back a minute to a fairly clear shot of the dudes face.” Dean asked. Otis did, Dean and Theo looked at the guy and shook their heads. “Can’t place him.” Dean said.

 

“Looks like I owe you an apology son.” Otis said turning to Theo.

 

Theo in his best surly teenager mode looked back at Otis and said, “Yes you do, and you ain’t my daddy and I ain’t your son.”

 

“Theo!” Dean barked, Theo looked downcast for a moment. 

 

“You’ll want to save that tape and turn it over to the cops at least if they get a good image off the tape of the real thief, you might have a chance of stopping him from hitting you again.” Dean said standing.

 

“Dean I am real sorry about all this.” 

 

“Next time learn to recognize a real con instead of an honest customer caught in the middle.” 

 

Dean got up and strode out of the office with Theo in tow. Otis got up from his desk and charged out after them. He was basically speechless as they left the store. 

 

In the parking lot Dean turned and looked at Theo who was relaxing substantially. “You have no idea how it is keeping up a surly teenager mode but he really pissed me off earlier.” Theo told Dean.

 

“Try me I got pretty good at all emotional strata during my teen years.” Then he looked around and walked over to another car in the lot still looking and opened the door fiddled a moment and then locked and shut the door.

 

“What did you just do?” Theo asked.

 

“Paid back lard ass for not doing his job, you didn’t notice his car keys that were on his desk go missing at one point?” 

 

Theo looked incredulous, “You didn’t!” 

 

“I play this trick on him all the time and you’d think he’d catch on by now.” Dean said shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: fair warning...some hot play in this chapter.

 

\---  


* * *

They made short work of getting back home and went into the trailer with some relief. They listened and could hear the tapping of keys being struck in the bedroom. Dean looked around the corner and checked on Sam. “How’s it coming?”

 

“Better, got the algorithm worked out, I’m about done.” 

 

“Good cause we’re supposed to go up to Bobby’s for dinner.” Dean shot.

 

“Oh okay, well I hope he’s had better luck scaring up a case than I’ve had.” Sam grumped. “Couple of second rate ghost stories down south, something that sounded like a werewolf in Maine just turns out to be a rabid dog. Nothing really sound.” 

 

Dean shrugged and walked over and shut Sam’s laptop and then bent over and kissed him then motioned. “Now come on. Dinner remember?”

 

Sam pulled up and kissed him again, “You’re dessert?”

 

“How about a banana split, you be the ice cream and me and Theo are the bananas.” Dean said suggestively.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Yeah it does…can we skip dinner and go directly to dessert.” Theo said grabbing his crotch. 

 

“Not according to my stomach. Let’s go.” Sam said rising off the bed.

 

They walked up to Bobby’s with Theo regaling Sam with the story of his hero laying down the law to Otis. Dean shrugged and blushed a bit.

 

“Wasn’t that big of a deal.” 

 

“I thought it was.” Theo said.

 

“Thanks kid.” 

 

“Uh Dean you still gonna buy parts there?” Sam asked.

 

“Sure and I’ll bet I get a discount for a while now.” Dean said smugly. “Gotta admit you did the emo teenager thing perfect.”

 

“Guess it comes from watching the Twilight series.” Theo smirked.

 

At Bobby’s the smell of fresh bread and stew permeated the air. They walked up the back steps to be met at the door by Bobby. 

 

“Get in here.” He motioned Sam over to his desktop computer he’d invested in not too long ago finally giving into technology “Did you see this?” 

 

He pointed to several pages he had opened of a newspaper in Orange County in California. First was a woman dead from heart failure while sitting in living room in easy chair, chair surrounded by large spiders. Next was a blind man found dead of multiple slash wounds to his buttocks. Next was the tale of Bert Tillman and his exploding body, and finally was a report from the previous night of three concert violinists having their heads lopped off, and the assailant reportedly at the scene of the crime laughing uproariously. 

 

“Remember that story book killer you had a few years back? This sounds almost like a copycat, but they’re using Mother Goose as the simulacrum.”

 

“Mother Goose?” Dean said dubiously, then he looked over the pages again and took the first one, “Little Miss Muffet, that next one has gotta be The Three Blind Mice, This Tillman guy sounds like…Humpty Dumpty?” Dean said thinking out loud.

 

“And the last is Old King Cole.” Sam said catching the inferences. 

 

“This is bad I take it?” Theo said looking at the evidence.

 

“The last time it happened it was basically with fairy tales, and it was not a pretty sight, we got mixed up in that and nearly got whacked.” Sam mentioned.

 

They sat down at the kitchen table and were dished up bowls of venison stew along with a plate of Bobby’s biscuits. Everyone gladly dug in and enjoyed the meal with Sam occasionally tapping his plate and Bobby looking up with a secret smile. He knew how to fish and the key was to dangle the right bait out there for a bit then wait for a nibble and set the hook.

 

“Surely by now some other hunters have taken the lead on this case.” Dean mentioned.

 

“Don’t think so, not if the killings are still going on.” Bobby said easing the line a bit.

 

“Orange County, that’s a fair piece if driving but it’s not like we haven’t done this before.” Sam said, now Bobby smiled, he was getting his nibbles.

 

“It wouldn’t be that big of a deal to check out and besides I wanted to see what kind of gas mileage the Shelby would get now that I got the valves set.” Theo said as Bobby readied himself.

 

“What do you think Dean? I mean we’re not doing anything else right now.” Sam said as Bobby popped the line and set the hook.

 

“Okay, may as well, but are you sure about the Shelby?” Dean asked. Theo threw him a sour look and bitched out.

 

“Well of course my repair work would never compare to yours.” 

 

“Oh shut up. You know what I ‘m talking about.” Dean chided.

 

“So, this is the chance to prove that your teaching has sunk in.” Theo said cocking his head and looking at Dean.

 

They finished dinner in peace and helped Bobby clear the table and clean up. Bobby looked out the window for a long moment. 

 

“You boys be careful, this case stinks.”

 

“Yup, they’re not cycling through the tales but hitting on them at random.” Dean observed. They spent the next few hours going over what data they had which was precious little but there seemed to be a pattern. They all happened in the evening, usually about 9pm. The focus appeared to be random but there seemed to be a common connection, that being Raedeon Chemical Laboratory South. So they listed the names and would start to work trying to find a common connection. It was around 11pm when the party broke up and they decided it was time to turn in for the night. So they made their farewells and the trio headed off to the trailer while Bobby went upstairs to bed. 

 

Down at the trailer they walked in divested of part of their clothing already, Theo had his shirt and pants thrown over his shoulder, Dean was carrying his shirt as was Sam. Theo’s naked bottom shone in the moonlight and made for an enticing sight. In the trailer they stripped down in the living room and immediately went to the play room. This was Dean’s night to shine and he’d chosen for his experiment, Theo. He and Sam strapped Theo to the X framed cross and decided that he needed preparation so, Dean got a bucket and ordered Theo to piss, he wanted him completely cleaned out. Theo tried and couldn’t manage a drop. So Dean reached into a sterile box and took out a catheter tube and then lubing the tip started it up Theo’s urethra getting a screech from Theo, then all at once a stream of urine erupted from the tube into the bucket. The stream seemed to go forever and when it did stop Theo was sweating slightly. Then Dean grinning now to see how the other end is fairing.

 

“Now wait a minute Dean, I took a shower this evening and did the full enema run. “ Theo begged.

 

Dean bent over kissed him and ran the tip of a enema bottle down the side of his face. 

 

“We’ll see.” With that Dean reached out and with just a little lube ran his finger into Theo’s pucker making the boy pant. He pulled out after a satisfactory feel and looked at his finger. Perfectly clean.

 

“Well you get points for being clean,” Dean said sultrily. Then he noticed the raging hard on that Theo was sporting and smiled, “We must preserve this for a bit.” With that he wrapped an adjustable cock ring around the base of Theo’s dick. “What shall I do now?” Dean wondered out loud.

 

“He was a naughty boy today at the parts store.” Sam offered

 

“Yes he was, very naughty. 10 lashes front, then 10 back, and 10 on the ass for good measure. “ Theo’s eyes widened as Dean brought out a brand new cat-o-nine-tails and didn’t tease him with it or anything but suddenly came down with the tails across Theo’s chest, he got the requisite ten to his chest which didn’t seem to faze him, so they unstrapped him and turned him face down on the X beams and proceeded to lash his back. Still not response, finally Dean hauled full back and laid in ten lashed across his ass, by the time he got to 4, Theo was screaming in pain and pleasure. Dean didn’t stop there, he grabbed a dollop of lube and roughly parted the red ass cheeks and swabbed out his pucker, Dean then got a little step stool and stood on it and proceeded to wend his cock into Theo’s throbbing ass.

 

“PLEASE, be gentle PLEASE…my ass is on fire!!” Theo said.

 

“But you’ve been a bad boy today, you must be punished.” Dean replied.

 

“Yes master!” Theo said his head sagging. 

Sam went around to the other side while Dean started thrusting into his raw ass, and Sam started sucking Theo’s cock, he tickled the piss slit, played and nibbled over the whole cock and balls when he heard Theo cry out as Dean started to fuck him in earnest picking up a spanking pace on help reddened ass cheeks. 

 

“Please, Please…come for me, come in me!!!” Theo begged that was all it took as Dean let out a deep grunt and a yell that signaled he was coming. “May I come now please?” Sam gently released the band and received several shots of come as Theo came from just that. 

 

Sam leaned forward and cleaned Theo’s dick quite well, then he took a warm towel and washed his face. Finally he and Dean released Theo and walked him into the bedroom where they laid him out on the bed, Sam at the ready with an herbal ointment which he liberally slathered over Theo’s butt and back. Finally they lay down beside him with his head facing Dean. 

 

“So are you going to be a good boy now?” Dean asked severely.

 

“I’ll try sir, I’ll try.” Theo said with a drowsy, dreamy eyed yawn that turned into a smile. “That was wonderful.”

 

Sam stroked his head gently until he heard the light sounds of Theo’s sleep breathing, then he and Dean went into the living room where Dean proceeded to blow and rim Sam until he was coming in whimpers of ecstasy. After all was said and done they curled up against each other on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s amazing what that little shit can take.” Dean said with a grin. “He kinda scares me sometimes.”

 

“You and me both.” Sam agreed. “So what are we going to do? Take a copy of Mother Goose and X out the poems that have victims and try to piece together something out of the rest?”

 

“That would seem like a logical step.” Dean commented, and then thought for a long moment, “We really don’t have anything other than the poems and the victim’s connection to that lab. I’ve checked the data on that place they employee something like 300 people. So we’re going to have to find a connection in all that.”

 

“Damn, why can’t we have another easy case?” Sam griped.

 

“Not our roll of the dice on that one. Come on, let’s hit the sack. I want to be up a little early tomorrow to check over Theo’s work on the Shelby.” 

 

“You’re going to end up pissing him off. Why not just let it go, he’s filling my shoes as a better mechanic. I mean you admitted to me that I’m the 2nd best hunter, why not admit that Theo’s the 2nd best mechanic?”

 

“Well he definitely has worked his ass off around here.” Dean replied to Sam’s argument. 

 

They went into the bedroom and curled up around Theo and were soon asleep.

 

Morning broke with Theo already out and giving his car a once over for good measure. Then he loaded up his, Sam and Dean’s gear in the trunk. He walked back into the house to see two deliciously naked men come walking out of the bedroom with damp hair so he immediately presumed, shower. 

 

“Not trying to be a prude, but unless you want to scare the bejeezus out of Bobby, you might was to throw on your robes.” Theo observed. 

 

“Can’t they’re in the wash.” Sam admitted. Then Sam was drawn towards the smell of coffee and poured some for him and Dean. “By the way how are you doing this morning?” 

 

“Good, well sore, but a good sore. Thanks for the ointment rub last night. That helped.” Dean did note that Theo was wearing somewhat baggy trousers and laughed. 

 

“Don’t want to wear your show off jeans?” 

 

“Uh no.” Theo said succinctly. “Not only no, but hell no. I said I was feeling good, but my ass is still sore from that whipping and then the fucking.” He bent down and gave Dean a lingering kiss. “Both of which you do so well.

 

“Uh, thanks!” Dean said looking at Sam who was snickering while sipping on his coffee. There was a knock at the door and Bobby came in, seeing the boys at the table obviously naked, he motioned.

 

“That’s okay, keep yer seats, some things my eyes can’t take this early in the morning. Got you another one, this one is a case of a husband and wife killing each other, the husband’s name was Jack, he was ultra skinny, no name on the missus yet, but she was a large woman. So Jack Sprat?”

 

“Sounds like it.” Dean observed.

 

“A cursed copy of Mother Goose, you gotta be kidding me.” Sam said.

 

“What’s this Mother Goose anyway?” Theo asked confused.

 

“She was a fictional character who created a bunch of little poems some nonsense, some pretty much direct.” Dean offered.

 

“Okay first we gotta find out if there was an estate auction in the period when these murders began or just before. Should be a few of those. But probably someone with children.” Sam blurted. “I’ll start by checking what court records I can find online.”

 

Dean pushed back from the table and got up, “I’m getting dressed and ride into town to pick up some supplies. Sam, you and Theo be ready to pack up soon as I get back.”

 

“Ok, but we have no idea what we’re looking for, standard provisions, or something special. Let’s go light loaded on this one, I’ve got a feeling that this is going to be a case with enough convolutions to twist our heads a bit.”

 

It was a good two hours before Dean did return with a few packs of goods in the back seat. Then he started loading some stuff out of the Impala into the Shelby, finally loading the provisions into the back seat, leaving room in the trunk for their duffle bags. Finally he grabbed up his sheathed demon knife and started to go into the trailer for the Colt. Changing his mind at the last moment he blew the horn on the Shelby, that brought Theo trotting around the side of the trailer, with Dean behind him carrying his laptop. 

 

“Let’s go man, there’s been another killing reported, this one of a man who hung himself from the town clock.” Theo said quivering with excitement. 

 

“Okay first this Theo, chill, you’re not going to do any of us any good if you start out wired for sound. If this is some supernatural or cursed or whatever, it might be able to sense those vibrations.” Dean pointed out.

 

“Sam you ready?” Dean asked only to get a ‘what do you think’ look back. 

 

“Let’s go already.” Sam said getting into the back seat. Dean held onto the keys of the Shelby for a moment.

 

“You sure you’re cool enough to drive? Last thing we need to do is attract a cop’s attention.” Dean asked.

 

“Sure man, I’m sorry but with all these deaths mounting up I just thought we might want to get there in a bit of a hurry.” Theo said calming down. 

 

“I tell you what, let me get us out of town and down the road a bit, we’ll switch over then and you take us to our first night stop. Okay?” Dean offered. Theo nodded and flushed a bit with his head down.

“Sorry.” Theo said disappointed in himself.

 

“Don’t be, I was worse than you on my first solo, just take it cool and easy and you’ll do fine okay?” 

 

Dean said trying to calm him down. Theo nodded and climbed in the shotgun seat. And like always Theo basically fell into the seat, between his back and ass, he let out an undignified scream. Dean tried unsuccessfully to hide a grin, and Sam outright snickered, Theo moaned as he eased up then back down gently in the seat.

 

“Besides this will let me see what you’ve done to this classic.” Dean offered still grinning.

 

They didn’t waste any more time, Sam called Bobby as they were leaving to report them going out, and for him to monitor that area for any more strange deaths. Then Dean got them to the interstate and opened up the throttle on the Shelby, he was more than a little pleased, in fact, he was a touch jealous. This youngster in his eyes, managed to get a perfect tuning on the car in about the same time it would’ve taken Dean. 

 

Dean nodded and smiled, Theo who was experiencing a case of nerves for the moment looked at Dean, “Well?” He asked.

 

Dean thought for a moment and gave his evaluation, “Not bad, no knocks, the brakes are solid, alignment good, carb kicking in like it’s supposed to, yeah I’d say you did a good job.” Theo sunk back into his seat letting out a long sigh. “Don’t know why you were so worried, it’s not like I’d take it out of your hide.”

 

“No you did that last night.” Theo said with a smile.

 

Dean just smiled as they drove down the interstate with Sam sifting data as fast as he could. He finally found a common denominator. “Dean pull over and give Theo the wheel.” 

 

“Why what’s wrong?”

 

Sam said distracted for a moment, “ Nothing’s wrong, I just need your undivided attention.”

 

“I can chew gum and walk at the same time.” Dean barked. “Now spit it out, we got a good clip going here and I’d like to do about 200 before changing over.”

 

“Okay, “ Sam started dubiously. “Seems that according to their newspapers down there, there was an estate sale listed two weeks prior to the first death, and the sale included several rare books, I’ve got a name and address of the executor for us to look up. Dean, we gotta go into this case full up front.”

 

“Why?” Dean snapped.

 

“Because the list of books that were auctioned reads like a who’s who of psychic and supernatural media, there’s stuff listed from Crowley to some obscure writings by a 16th Century monk, Augustus Relinius.” 

 

Theo’s head snapped around, “Who’d you just say?”

 

“Augustus Relinius, why?” 

 

“Oh shit man, I remember him, he was a monk in the 16th Century who was burned at the stake with most of his books because he dared to write about the possibility of powers outside the church which could be used for good. He spat a curse on the watchers as they lit his pyre and cursed the lot of monks who were present. Anything they penned would be corrupt and nothing they could do would change that. In 1710 they ended up burning the monastery to the ground with most of the monks inside for the madness that was going on, those who escaped were driven mad and died shortly after.”

 

“Oh just peachy keen.” Dean noted. “What other good news do you have?” 

 

“He was brilliant writer for his era, he was just writing during a period when Holy Church ruled all. He wanted his works to last but to not be taken lightly.”

 

Dean drove on several more miles then posed a curious question. “Do you think that a book that was otherwise safe, like the Mother Goose book could inherit the taint from one of these books?” 

 

“I never thought about that, but if the book was kept in close proximity to the tainted books, depending on the level of taint, I can’t see why they wouldn’t be infected as it were.” Sam said thoughtfully.

 

“You’ve nailed the keg on the head.” Castiel said after he materialized next to Sam in the back seat cramping them both, Castiel apologized and looked at Dean. 

 

“When an object otherwise good is kept in the provincial area of something evil the evil will rub off, the same is true with humans, you of all people should know this Dean. If you are around obsessive or negative people and you are forced in contact with them for any length of time, you will begin to take on their traits if you are not careful. In this case the books on that set of books all were tainted. Word I have is that all the books have been recovered except six books from Relinius and this Mother Goose book.” 

 

“By the way Cas, just a quick question, where the hell have you been?” Dean asked eyeing the angel in the rear view mirror.

 

“Where I’ve been is on my own work for God, I do have other jobs to be doing, I’m not your personal hand servant.” Castiel said sternly.

 

“Okay okay, don’t get yer panties in a wad, I was just asking.” 

 

“You’ve not needed me on this case and the only reason I happened by at this point was to advise you to all carry hex bags. This is going to be a case where the perpetrator is totally unexpected.” Castiel advised.

 

“This is just sounding better and better.” Sam noted. 

 

“Don’t blame me, I’m only the messenger.” Castiel said. “Theo you’re going to have to do something antithetical to your nature but the doing of this act will ensure the success of your mission.” Castiel said cryptically. 

 

Theo furrowed his brow worriedly.

 

“Don’t concentrate on that right now, there will be three more murders and one attempt before you have the book under control.” Castiel advised them.

 

“Oh wonderful. “ Sam moped. “Okay so we have a trio killing that is going to happen on a night in the very near future. We have to get to the courthouse to check out estates that have been probated in the last 9 months in which there was a book collection. Then we have to trace down who bought the Mother Goose book. No problem.” Dean scowled at Sam’s little soliloquy. 

 

“Stuff we do every day.” Dean said shrugging.

 

“Right.” Sam returned.

 

“Hey Castiel, do you have a lead maybe on a timeframe this auction occurred?” Theo asked.

 

“It was in the past 90 days as Sam said. As to the exact date look for the oldest and come forward a couple of cases.” 

 

“So you don’t know exactly.” Theo muttered.

 

“I didn’t realize that you were in a position to be so critical.” Castiel said severely.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that there have been so many deaths already and more to come, I just wish there was some way to at least interrupt the three deaths.” Theo said sorrowfully.

 

“I understand, but these events are falling in this pattern for a reason, interrupting them now would or could cause chaos.” Castiel advised.

 

“For who?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his position next to Sam and looked at Sam a moment, “The recording angel for starters.”

 

“Well ain’t that just too bad. Come on Castiel you’ve gotta give us something to go on…please man I ‘m begging you.” Dean said distressed.

 

“All I know for sure and certain is that it will take place the day after tomorrow night at the botanical gardens, the rose section. That’s as much as I can say. If you manage to cause some avoidance or manage to stop the murders or at least a murder the backlash to whomever is using the book, and yes the book is being purposefully used, this is not some fluke. The backlash will be considerable.” Then Castiel’s eyes defocused for a moment and Sam became very concerned and looked around the car as they sped towards their destination. Finally after some few minutes Castiel blinked and returned to himself.

 

“You will have a helper in this event. There is someone else who is very interested in this and will be on sight when you get there.” Castiel said.

 

“Who?” Sam asked.

 

“You’ll see.” Castiel said with a secret smile. “There are some things that I’ve privy to discuss beforehand some I’m not this is a not.”

 

Sam nodded reluctantly and turned his attention to Dean, He reached forward and patted his brothers shoulder comfortingly. Dean looked up in the rear view mirror. 

 

“Huh?” He asked absently.

 

“You’re thinking so hard I can smell the rubber burning.”

 

“ I was thinking about stopping for the night but we need to get some pavement between us and where is this at Cas.”

 

“Santa Ana.” Castiel supplied grimacing. Then a puff of wind and he was gone.

 

“Anyway I was hoping to put us at least into California by morning. Try to catnap y’all I’ll signal you when I need to change out drivers, but I definitely want to make California by sunrise. Then we’ll catch a few hours and then do a marathon drive into Santa Ana. Okay?” 

 

“Okay papa bear.” Theo said quickly obeying and leaning his head back to sleep. Sam kept an eye on Dean for another moment or two then leaned back himself to try and catch a few winks.

 

It was about 3 in the morning when Dean had to pack it in after slipping between lanes unavoidably. Thankfully there was very little traffic on the road, mostly 18 wheelers bound for their delivery. So Dean pulled into a rest stop and turned around to see a dozing Sam. He smiled to himself for a moment then gave him a violent shake. Sam came straight upright in his place and a stunned expression and seeing Dean’s grin returned it with a scowl. They traded places, Sam noting they were still on I-80 and not far from Salt Lake City, Utah where he’d have to do a bit of a route change and get them on I-15, Sam was pretty much awake now, he pulled into a truck stop where he filled up and got him a cup of strong coffee as well. Then he drove on, Theo was sleeping now but fitfully as if in the grip of a dream he really didn’t want to be in. He then woke up and looked around the car, then relieved his looked at Sam who was in the driver’s seat and smiled. 

 

“We’re at a truck stop if you need to take a pit stop or get something to drink.” Sam offered.

 

“Drink sounds good right now.” So Theo disappeared into the stop and was out about ten minutes later with a can of what looked like soda. He opened the door and got in and Sam noted he had got of the large sized Red Bull drinks. 

 

“Oh you definitely want to stay awake for a while.” Sam noted as he pulled out of the truck stop and caught the exit to take them on further. 

 

“Well I don’t really need the sleep but this body I’m inhabiting functions better with some rest. So I give it a chance now and then to catch some ‘Z’s’.” He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam nodded and started back at that same spanking pace that Dean had set and soon had them through Salt Lake City and on I-15 towards their next stop which was going to be in Las Vegas. At least then they could sleep in a proper bed and get some of the kinks he was feeling worked out. The miles passed by somewhat numbingly and his coffee was lukewarm when he finally got to the end of the cup. Theo had finished his soda and crushed the can putting it back into a plastic sack he was using for trash. 

 

They finally made it into St. George, Utah when Dean woke up and growled. “I need real food.” 

 

“Thought you packed us up.” Sam said looking briefly in the rearview.

 

“I require subsistence and I need it now!” Dean said firmly.

 

Sam checked the upcoming sign in St. George and noticed that a couple of restaurants were listed. “Okay bright boy, hold on a minute.” 

 

Sam pulled onto the exit and followed the signs to the choice of two; he chose the less disreputable looking one and pulled into a parking space. They crawled out of the car stretching. Then walked into the restaurant, the waitress was well on her game she recognized tired travelers and offered coffee which was accepted all around. Then she passed menus around while she got their coffee. In a moment she was back and the guys placed their orders Dean and Theo’s were sort of considerable while Sam had an omelet in his choice. It wasn’t long before the food arrived and they all dug in and ate in relative silence. After that last plate was scraped clean they finished one of several cups of coffee and then all went to the restroom to take care of business that was of a more personal nature. After paying their check they went back out in the lot Sam taking the driver’s seat. 

 

Down the road they finally crossed the line into Nevada and were soon closing up on Las Vegas. Dean looked at the desert with some distaste but as they topped a rise and the gamblers Mecca could be seen in the distance he perked up considerably. Sam knowing what kind of look Dean was probably giving the area shook his head.

 

“Ok ground rules, we get a motel, no on the strip, we actually sleep in a bed for a few hours say 4, then we’re back on the road.” Sam ordered.

 

“You sleep, I’m ready to rumble and while you’re napping I’m going to make us some bucks.” Dean said eyeing a couple of small casinos on the outskirts of town.

 

“Dean you know that the guys that run places like this say to people like you.” 

“Yeah, Come on in.” Dean said slightly sulky. 

 

“Look we’re going to be here a bit, I’m just going to make it pay off.”

 

Five hours later, Theo and Sam were well rested, and ready to go, they heard the car pull of and shared a look. “Oh Lord, how much do you think he’s lost?” Theo asked.

 

“I don’t want to consider that.” Sam said starting for the door to their room when it burst open by a very anxious Dean.

 

“Uh let’s go.” He ordered.

 

“What’s up?” Sam asked.

 

“You’re talking and you’re not moving, let’s go!” Dean ordered again, that spurred them into action and in the car there was a briefcase in the back seat. 

 

“Let’s blow this town now.” Dean pleaded. Climbing into the driver’s seat.

 

“How much did you lose?” Sam asked.

 

“That’s just it.” Dean started as he pulled out onto the strip and quickly blended into the flow of traffic towards the interstate. Once on that where he could think and not have to concentrate on exits and such for a moment. “I won, like $175,000 and I don’t think there was a single person who wasn’t looking cross eyed at me when I cashed in and left the casino.”

 

“We’re up $175 grand!” Sam yelped. “Jesus man! Is that what’s in the briefcase?”

 

“Yeah, the casino provided that as a ‘courtesy’ and even offered the services of a security guard to walk me to the car.” Then he ran the Shelby up to the speed limit and then about 10 miles an hour over.

 

“We’ll stash the money safe in the trunk when we get to a quiet spot on the road, but I just want to put some miles between me and Las Vegas. “ 

 

Sam considered that a good plan and kept quiet while Dean concentrated on the road and drove. As it was they did reach a rest stop that was busy but they found a secluded spot to secure the cash. And then they started back out on the interstate. This time a few miles over the speed limit to look normal but not to excess, it was around 1:00 in the morning when they pulled into Santa Ana all still a bit wired but relaxing as well. 

 

Once in their motel room and settled, including securing the brief case they settle down to relax after the long road trip. The first thing everyone wanted was a shower, something to start the relaxing process, then when Dean came out he was ordered onto the bed.

 

“Guys come on, I’m wasted.”

 

“Not like that you big oaf.” Sam said settling Dean on the bed and hearing his grunt in pain from the long drive. “Theo’s going to grab a shower and I’m going to grab your muscles. Roll over on your stomach.” Sam ordered.

 

Dean smiled now and did as commanded. Sam’s large hands gripped Dean’s shoulders and neck muscles in turn and carefully rubbed them into submission. As he felt them starting to loosen he moved down and started on the muscles in his upper and mid back, doing the same process all the way down to his waist then he moved down a bit further and started on ass cheeks. Dean was practically purring by the time that Sam finished. He then helped Dean roll over and he started to work on each arm and hand, loosening muscles that had been in a death grip on the steering wheel for most of the day. When he had him over like that he decided it was time to speak up.

 

“Dean, we need to do something with that money or we’re going to worry about it the whole time. I think we should call Bobby, get his account number with Wachovia where he banks, deposit it in his name here and then get him to move it to a secure account or location when it shows up there. Or hell he can leave it in his account and keep the interest.” Sam offered.

 

“Not a bad idea, I’d feel better and rest easier knowing that.” Dean said slurring the words. Sam bent down and kissed him and whispered. 

 

“Go to sleep. God knows you deserve it.” Theo came out of the shower then drying his long hair with one of the extra towels and then shaking it out. 

 

He thumbed to Sam, “Bath’s all yours.” 

 

“okay.” Sam said in a near whisper. And that was the last said during the night as when he came out he found Theo curled up with Dean, so Sam crawled in on the other side and curled up as well. Sleep came swift.

 

The next morning the first order of business was to do exactly what Sam had suggested. So they made their call, spoke to a stunned Bobby and got the account number, then walked into a branch of Wachovia in the downtown district and up to the first desk in the place. 

 

“Excuse me. Hi I’m Sam Winchester,” Sam started. “I hit it pretty big in Vegas while on vacation and I’d like to deposit into my stepfather’s account.”

 

“Certainly do you have that account number,” Sam recited it from memory, “and how much were you wanting to deposit?” 

 

Sam lifted the brief case and sat it on her desk. “$175,000, will that be a problem?” 

 

“No sir! Not a problem at all, if you don’t have an account with us we could open you one today.” She said.

 

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m a private investigator and I live on the road most of the time, so I don’t have anything but a post office address.” 

 

“That’s not a problem Mr. Winchester. We can make this extremely painless for you.” She said with a smile. 

 

“Well okay, let’s deposit half in my new account and the other half in my stepfathers. Okay.”

 

The clerk was very helpful and went through all the motions quickly. Finally they were set up and the money in place and safed. The clerk then looked at him. 

 

“Are you here on that string of deaths we’ve been having?”

 

“The multiple and single murders that’s been going on, yes, myself and my brothers own the agency and we just got word about this, so we will be checking it out while we’re in town.” He said truthfully.

 

“Good, it’s about time they got some outside help in on this. The local police are a bit overwhelmed and slightly understaffed for this number of deaths.” She said with a rather fixed smile.

 

Sam assured her that he would see to it that the matter would be looked into and left. In the parking lot he got in the car and flashed a new Debit card, “We’re solvent.” 

 

Dean looked wide-eyed for a moment, “I thought we were going to deposit into Bobby’s account.” 

 

“I did I put half in there and half in a private account. I’m not on the radar, so, to any snoops I’m still a snot-nosed college brat. Plus you never know when some extra capital of this size would come in handy.” Sam stated.

 

“Sorry just naturally distrustful of banks.” Dean said.

 

They drove into the downtown district and after asking a couple of shop owners, got directions to the county offices. There after following the usual maze of governmental offices unitl they found the probate office. Getting access to the probated estates was no problem, however, taking just the past 90 days and looking for something specific in the makeup took them some time. It was some three hours later and they had a list of 5 possibles, 4 of which had connections with the lab. So it was a case of hunting down the executors and trying to get some data the estates contents. Their first stop was the motel room where they found Theo hunkered in the corner a knife sticking out of his chest. They rushed in and looked at the wound. 

 

“This is going to require more than you field tech training bro.” Sam said quickly looking at the orientation of the knife to the wound.

 

“Yeah that’s a little too close for my comfort zone, and I don’t dare move him.” Dean noted then took the room’s phone and dialed 911. It didn’t take the emergency crew long to respond especially when they heard where he was stabbed. 

 

“You came in and found him like this?” A beat cop who also responded asked.

 

“Yeah, we were out taking care of some research and came back and this is exactly how we found him.” Dean answered for the second time.

 

“We just need to be sure, this isn’t the usual thing we see around here. A stabbing of an unknown by an unknown, so far, and nothing taken.” 

 

“We don’t understand it either. Uh look the EMT’s are about to take off, so is there anything else you need from us?” 

 

“You folk gonna be around here for a while?” The cop asked.

 

“Around town yes.” Sam answered looking anxious as the medics got him placed on the gurney with the knife still intact and loaded him into the ambulance. 

 

“I’ll meet you folk at the hospital, I have just a couple more questions.”

 

Dean hopped in the Shelby and followed that ambulance cussing for all he was worth. He couldn’t understand how someone could get the drop on an angel much less one trained as a hunter. Theo would had the dead bolt and the door lock set. 

 

Suddenly the police car hit his lights and he spun out and around the group off on another call. 

“Well luck is with me this evening.”

 

“That too…” Castiel remarked appearing in the car by Dean.

 

“The fuck!” Dean yelped and jerked the car back into his lane after the scare jarred him a little. 

 

“Sorry Dean, I didn’t have time to knock and you don’t have time to gossip just be ready to do what I say when I say.” 

 

They were still on one of the back roads when suddenly the ambulance swerved and ran onto the shoulder. Dean stood on the brakes and then Castiel seeing the moment leapt out of the car, walking forward and touching the tech who was driving on the forehead rendering him unconscious then doing the same thing to the tech in the back. 

 

“Cas, we gotta get him to the hospital.” Sam said his eyes wide and worried. 

 

“Have faith.” Castiel said as he reached out and grasped the knife in one hand and placed his other hand on Theo’s chest and yanked the knife free. The he touched Theo’s temple and suddenly the boy was straining in his bonds.

 

“Sam, Dean!” He said worriedly. 

 

Castiel touched the gurney and the bonds fell free. “Load up into Theo’s car and be ready to go.” They did without questions which Castiel was glad to see for once. Castiel joined them in the car and looked at Dean, “Back to the hotel. Don’t worry about the cop or his superiors all traces of this event has been wiped from memories and machines. Let’s get back to the room that was a close call.”

 

“Just a little bit.” Theo said feeling his chest where the wound was. He looked at Castiel and smiled then nodded, Castiel nodded back smiling as well. 

 

“Who did it Theo did you get a look at them?” Sam asked.

 

“Little hard to, I wasn’t standing in front of a mirror.” Theo said laughing slightly at the joke.

 

“Uh what are you talking about dude?” Dean asked.

 

“He’s saying that he stabbed himself, another near miss you can attribute to the book. This one you balked which means there will be whiplash back at the perpetrator.” Castiel noted.

 

Dean nodded, “Well the door was double locked, the key was on the dresser, Theo, you were sitting in the corner of the room with the knife stuck in your chest.”

 

“Guys I swear all I can remember is walking into the room and locking the door behind me, the rest is a blank.” Theo remarked.

 

“How do you feel now?” Sam asked.

“Sore but I’ll be okay.” Theo noted. 

 

They drove the short distance back from that point in relative silence. In the room they looked around and through everything until at last on the carpet under the door facing they found something, Dean bent close and looked at it then placed it in his palm. Suddenly he reached into his waist band and hauled out the demon knife and aimed it for his heart and thrust. Thankfully Sam was nearby and grabbed his arm. 

 

“Somebody wanna give me a hand here? Like now would be a good time.” Sam grunted. Castiel bounded over and opened his clenched left hand and saw the small knife. A small spark trickled from Castiel’s fingertip to the small knife. Sam tumbled slightly as he wrested the knife away from Dean. 

 

“A simulacrum” Sam said looking at what Castiel was holding. 

 

“So now you know something new. Not only is someone using a cursed book, but evidently something or someone told them to place an object like this near the murder scene. And it would appear to hold a charge which trips the trap again if the object is found.” Castiel said.

 

“Uh Sam could you like give me my arm back?” Dean said regaining his balance as Sam straightened him up. “What happened?” 

 

“You set off a trap.” Castiel said looking at the small knife. 

 

“That looks like something that came with my old Clue game.” Dean was looking at the small knife as well. “Yeah there was a revolver, a lead pipe, a rope tied in a noose, the knife, and something else but that’s not important.” 

 

“It could be.” Castiel said looking up at Dean. 

 

“The pipe wrench!” Sam blurted.

 

“This is getting way out of hand.” Dean said sitting now on the bed and pulling out the scrap of paper that he and Sam had been working on that afternoon. 

 

So Sam and Dean split the list and each called two of the executors. It was on Dean’s second call that he struck a nerve.


	5. Chapter 5

“Books! Books! You want to know about books! Jesus man, that’s all this estate had aside from some hinky furniture. I knew he was a bit of a recluse but just damn it.” The executor said.

 

“So you had to deal with some major books in his collection?”

 

“Oh yeah, some brought a helluva price at auction.”

 

“A copy of Mother Goose perhaps?” 

 

“Yeah he had a first printed edition of that collection. Hold on a minute and let me check my records.”

 

“Thank you.” Dean said quickly. Sam had already hung up with the one he was checking with and listened in on the call. 

 

“Oh yeah, here we go, it did sell at auction, credit card sale, Blanchard, Tim Blanchard…does that help ya?” 

 

“Yes it does.”

 

“Mind if I ask what you’re looking for an old copy of Mother Goose for?” The executor asked.

 

“We’re interested in that and a couple of other books from his more esoteric collections.” Dean answered.

 

“Oh hell, you’re talking about his weird shit books!” The executor replied.

 

“Well good luck on tracking down this copy, if you need any help with the others give me a call.”

 

“Thanks Mr. Tyler, you’ve been very helpful.” Dean said and hung up. Then he looked around the room at the others. “What?!” Was all he said to the amused looks he was getting.

 

The next thing they did was grab out the copy of the phone directory that was in the beside drawer and looked up the name only to be balked again, under Blanchard there was a T C, T D, Tim, Timothy, Timothy A, Timothy H, and a Timothy K. Six names to check out before the next murder attempt and all of them probably waiting. 

 

“Of course we are working on the premise that whoever is doing this is using the book on purpose. “ Theo said cocking his head. “What if it is actually someone who is totally ignorant of the book’s nature and is just reading his or her child random poems from the book?” 

 

“Good point.” Dean said. “And it would hold up if not for that little knife.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Theo apologized.

 

“Don’t be sorry for any answer even a wrong one, it gives us more to think on.” Dean said to the angel.

 

“Besides, you’re still probably a little muddled after having your head messed with earlier.” Sam comforted. 

 

“Possibly, it just seems a touch more malicious than just regular murder; this is someone who wants to cause psychological and physical harm. I mean my death would have been the cleanest one on record with this character.” Theo noted.

 

“He’s got a point.” Sam told Dean. 

 

Castiel who’d been sitting calmly by just looked at them. “You seem to be missing the obvious source of information.”

 

“Raedeon Labs!” Dean and Sam said at the same time.

 

“Glad to see there is some thought going into this entire game.” Castiel said sarcastically.

 

“We just need to break in and check out their employment records.” Dean said quickly. Sam stood and left the room. Dean looked around for a minute and suddenly more talk broke out between Castiel and Theo with Castiel also reminding Dean about the possibility of him getting caught. Sam let them stew as he walked down to the office and after a brief conversation walked back to the room, hefted the book was now carrying and stretched out a bed and asked for the first name they had on their list. He looked in the book he had and shook his head. 

 

“City Directory, that’s doing it the easy way.” Dean griped.

 

“It’s also the legal way.” Sam clipped back at him.

 

“Okay Mr. College Guy what about the rest of the names.” 

 

“If you’ll shut up long enough to go through the list maybe I’ll have something.” 

 

Dean sat down on the bed and watched and listened. In about 15 minutes they were through the list of names finding two that worked at Raedeon. 

 

“Well at least we narrowed it down to two. Okay let’s settle this easy, me and Sam will go check out one while you and Theo go check out the other.” Dean nodded to Castiel. “It makes sense guys; I mean 4 of us and only one car.” 

Reluctantly Castiel nodded and then he and Theo got the relative address and disappeared. Dean and Sam took the other address and with Sam reading the map they got their directions and were gone. 

 

Theo and Castiel found their quarry without much trouble, after a judicious look in determined that this man was married with some children. Theo turned to Castiel, “We go in discorporate?” Castiel nodded and they went to the front door and knocked in a moment a young executive looking man answered the door looking out he saw no one but allowed Theo and Castiel entrance.

 

They did a quick search and they did find a copy of Mother Goose with a price sticker from a local bookstore still attached. That job blown they exited and winked out of existence only to show up on the doorstep of the house that Dean and Sam were investigating. Again a look into the house determined for them that the employee was married but to two grown children. Puzzled, they went ahead and entered the same as for the last house, a search here revealed nothing, which they reported to Sam and Dean who were pulling up as they finished the search of the house.

 

“Dean I hate to say it but suspicion right now is pointing back to the executor of the estate.” Castiel mentioned.

 

Dean nodded, “That’s what I’m thinking, hop in we got a bit of drive to make but we’ll check him out right now.” 

 

They drove across town to the address that was on the court records for the executor and found a recently emptied house. Sam used his picks and got them in through the back door. After a quick look about they found several brochures and a map of Las Vegas with the city of Henderson marked. And some loose donation envelopes to a local Catholic church.

 

“I guess we travel back to Las Vegas. Henderson’s going to be a royal pain in the ass guys, midsized town, new guy in town, and we don’t have an idea of where he is at.” Dean griped. “At least we do know he’s Catholic so we should be able to check with the local parish and find out some information.”

 

“How about we go back and clear out the motel room, and grab a bite then head towards Henderson. We still have some civilized hours left in the day and we can cover a bit of mileage if we hoof it hard.” Sam said.

 

Dean nodded recognizing that his brother had the right idea about the matter, they hurried and closed out their room and left the motel stopping only to gas up and grab something between lunch and dinner. They then got back on the road and started riding. They were about halfway between when Theo spoke up for the first time. 

 

“Guy’s do you mind pulling in somewhere?”

 

“What’s the matter?” Sam asked concerned.

 

“Castiel, I know you healed that wound, but I think that knife was tainted, I feel a strangeness that we need to take a look at.” 

 

“Dean find a pullover spot now.” Castiel ordered. Dean lucked out and noted a blue highway sign directing them to a rest stop just ahead. In the stop they all focused their attention on Theo while Castiel worked silently. 

 

Castiel was gripping Theo’s left hand and had his other hand in his shirt over the wound. Suddenly Theo started convulsing and trembling, then nothing, absolutely nothing, including the fact that he also wasn’t breathing for the moment. Castiel then reached out and touched Theo’s temple and Theo gasped as air suddenly was forcibly filling his lungs. He lay there for a long moment his head lolling, and breathing raggedly. Sam reached back and grabbed Theo’s knee.

 

“Hey come man, don’ t cash out on us now dude. We got work to do!” 

 

Theo mumbled incoherently for a moment then slowly started coming around. 

 

“There was some residue from that blade that struck him, someone not only planted the simulacrum but a tainted knife as well.” Castiel reasoned.

 

“Is he going to be okay for us to drive a bit further, or should I go ahead and find a motel for the night.” Dean asked.

 

Castiel’s brow furrowed in concern, “Find a motel please. He’s going to need some rest and we need to cover some territory tomorrow.”

 

Dean got back on the interstate and found that there was a selection of about six motels at the next exit; he picked one that met his particular standards and pulled in, checked out a room and drove around to the location. Sam reached in the back and undid Theo’s seatbelt and then helped him stand.

 

“I’ll be f-fine.” Theo said taking one step then stumbling. 

 

“Fuck fine.” Dean said coming around the car he bent down and with a heft soon was carrying Theo into the room. Sam looked at Dean. “Hey you took him the last time, it’s my turn.” Dean said with mock petulance.

 

In the room they settled Theo on a bed and then rest of the team gathered around sitting on the other bed. After some consideration it was decided that Castiel would go ahead of them and reconnoiter the area and then report back to them later. They would keep an eye on Theo and then start back on the road when he was coherent.

 

They settled in for the night and waited, it was along about 10pm that Theo opened his eyes and looked around the room. “We in Vegas already?” He asked surprising Dean and Sam.

 

“Between, how you feeling?” Dean asked. 

 

“Strangely much better, much, much better in fact.” He reached out as Dean was standing by the bed and grabbed a handful of Dean’s crotch, “Very much better.”

 

Dean laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Let’s let you wake up first and see how you’re doing before any of that okay?” 

 

“Ok, hey do we have any eats I’m starved?” Theo announced and Sam came over to the other side of the bed with a wrapped hamburger and a cup of soda.

 

“Will this do for a start?” Sam asked.

 

“Oh yeah!” Theo said enthusiastically ripping the wrapping back and immediately starting to tackle the burger. 

 

“Hey easy here kiddo, you just come through some major angel surgery, you might want to watch your stomach.” Dean warned readying the trash can just in case. Amazingly he kept that down along with the soda, and then still looked around wanting. 

 

“Sorry Theo that’s all there is for right now. Are you really that hungry?” Sam offered.

 

“I feel like there’s an empty hole in my middle that I’ve got to fill.” Theo said.

 

“Think you can hold out until breakfast?” Dean asked.

 

“Sure, that I can hold out for, the rest I’m waiting on.” Theo said with a grin.

 

“The rest?” Sam asked slightly confused for the moment but confusion fled as Theo reached up and grabbed Sam by the back of the neck and pulled him in hard for a kiss. 

 

“Do you take requests?” Theo asked the they parted. Then he looked hungrily at Dean. “You I would love to fuck while sucking you off or having you fuck me either one.”

 

“Are you sure you’re up for this?”Sam asked concerned. 

 

“I’ll be fine, I promise.” Theo said now working to strip off his clothes as the others stripped down as well.

 

“Hell who am I to turn down an invitation like that?” Dean said climbing into bed and laying on his back, Theo wasted no time, he was acting like a very, very desperate person. He slathered his dick down in some lube the pulled from a satchel and lifting Dean’s legs he slowly entered Dean, as slow as he dared even with his need so strong. Sam then straddled Dean and Theo got down to some serious sucking while Dean started rimming Sam, and Theo started fucking Dean with long, strong strokes. He would nearly pull all the way out and then shove back in spearing Dean’s prostate each time causing Dean to bow and groan with pleasure. Theo would nibble at Sam’s dick and then gulp on the whole thing, finally settling into a regular bobbing rhythm in which he was also fucking Dean with a similar spanking pace, until finally he felt the home run urge and started thrusting more violently and sucking of Sam with the same need. When suddenly Theo bucked and his eyes went very wide as he pushed orgasm after delicious spasm into Dean. Dean feeling Theo actually coming deep within him was pushed over the top and required the minimal number of strokes to bring him off, then as he was eating Sam out rather well, he sensed the anal ring retracting and pulsing and he knew that Sam was coming as well. 

 

They knew something was far from right when Theo pulled out of Dean only to pull at Sam, with the same desperate gestures. Suddenly the air in the room stirred as Castiel popped back in. He walked over to the bed and noted that desperate gestures that Theo was making and ran his fingers through Theo’s hair and then Theo fell on top of Dean, snoring. They worked on levering Theo up and into place in the bed and looked at Castiel.

 

“What was all that about?” Dean asked. “I feel like I’ve been in a marathon fucking tournament.”

 

“Sorry I should have warned you that when Theo would wake he would be ravenous for anything including sex.” Castiel said giving Dean and Sam a chance to preserve some modicum of modesty. “I was in the middle of my search when I felt this power surge and knew I better get back here immediately. Sorry guys we’re going to be here a couple of days just getting him back in sync, which might be as soon as tomorrow night or it could go into the next day.”

 

“You’re telling me that basically we need to stock up some groceries and some lube to keep him quiet?” Dean asked.

 

“I’m afraid so, he’s going to want food, and between that he’ll want sex, like I said he will level out and return to normal, I just hope you’re up for the race. In fact we all three might be called into duty.” Castiel said looking at the sleeping Theo.

 

“You’d have sex with Theo? Sorry just always pictured you as straight.” Dean said with a half grin.

 

“I’m whatever is needed for the moment.” Castiel said firmly. “He’ll sleep through the night; we’ll see what the morning holds.”

 

They all settled in then with Castiel returning to his hunt now that the excitement for the time being was over. Rolled with Theo between them, “I guess we should be prepared for anything.”Sam said his eyes widening. With that he took a dollop of lube to his ass just in case. 

 

In this case it was a good thing that he did because sometime in the early morning hours Theo snuggled up to Sam spooning him, then shifting a bit and still asleep entered Sam. Sam woke to the feeling of Theo about half way into him and pumping slowly as if he were in a dream. This went on for about 15 minutes then Theo moaned in his sleep and Sam could feel the warmth of semen and sperm filling him. Then Theo pushed a bit further into him and cuddled him close going back to deep sleep again. Then once again just as the sun was creeping over the horizon, Theo woke slightly found that he was still connected to Sam by a half hard cock and proceeded to stay in that position as it helped keep the edge off his hunger. He also found that by just laying there he would get an erection and orgasm without any assistance. He was into his fifth orgasm when he pulled out of Sam and lay on his back looking at the ceiling for the moment. Silent tears spilled down his cheeks and he looked upwards. 

 

Sam rolled over now awake and faced Theo. “Hey, hey baby what’s the matter?” 

 

“I know what’s going on but I can’t help myself, I’m not in control right now and that pisses me off. “ He said frankly, and then brushed furiously at his cheeks. Dean rolled over and looked at Theo rubbing sleep from his eyes.

 

“Hey sweetbuns, how you doing this morning?” 

 

“My name is Theo, not sweetbuns, babycakes or any other pet name.” Theo said irately then pressed the butt of both palms against his head. “Oh man I have got to get over this soon, now I’m getting bitchy. I’m sorry Dean.”

 

“Hey don’t sweat it. Getting bitchy from time to time is part of life. You oughta asked Sammy just bitchy I can be from time to time.”

 

“I don’t have to ask, I live with you.” Theo said dryly. Then rolled over and kissed Dean, “Good morning papa bear.” Then lifting the covers he wrinkled his nose, “Oh God I need a shower, I smell like a two dollar hooker after a successful night on the strip.” Theo crawled out of bed and wobbling slightly made his way to the bath. At a nod from Sam, Dean got up and walked into bathroom behind Theo. Theo turned slightly and smiled, “I’ll be all right, I’m still a bit wobbly.”

 

“Which is why we’re going to shower together, at least that way you don’t wobble and crash into anyone but me, okay?” 

 

Theo ducked his head momentarily and smile back up at Dean,”Okay.”

 

In the shower they comforted one another with Theo getting hand job from Dean that took the edge off. 

 

The proceeded to wash each other thoroughly and then got out and dried each other off. 

 

“Feeling better now?” Dean asked pulling Theo into a rough hug. Theo nodded against his jawline and murmured. 

 

“Thanks Dean, thanks for understanding.” They came out of the bathroom and sat down on the other bed to dress as Sam got up and stretched out seriously then a funny look came over his face and he jogged to the bathroom.

 

“You okay?” Dean asked.

 

“Oh yeah, just part of Theo making an exit path.” Sam called back.

 

“Eeeeewww, Sam that is seriously too much information for this time of the morning.” Theo said delicately.

 

“Hey don’t go getting all girly on me; you dealt me up what four or five times last night in your sleep.” Sam said flatly.

 

“I did WHAT?” Theo gasped and ran to the bathroom door where Sam was getting ready for his shower now.

 

“You fucked me in your sleep, about 5 times I’d say.” Sam said turning on the shower spray. Adjusting to the temperature he liked he looked back at Theo, “and you are as wonderful a fucker when you’re asleep as you are awake.” They shared a kiss then parted so that Sam could get his shower done.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: It gets a touch kinky with this chapter, but I think you'll like the kink. It all comes from what my friends say is my fertile mind, I think that's the nice way of them saying that my head is full of bullshit, but hey, I loves these stories and love giving them to you, gentlereader.

Enjoy  


* * *

Theo came out of the bathroom to see that Dean and Castiel were having a conversation then Castiel noting Theo smiled and pulled out a flask. “Here courtesy of Michael. If some water from the great river, He said something about the restorative powers of such and I’m game to try anything to help.” 

 

Theo opened the flask and sipped experimentally. Then he gulped greedily at the water. Then he sat down on the bed feeling warmth running from his toes upwards through his spine and into his head. 

 

“I think I can function on a realistic level now Dean, thanks Castiel, and thank Michael for me. So when are you going to teach me that trick of being able to stay awake all the time?” Theo asked Castiel.

 

“When you’ve got about another hundred or so years under your belt and are ready. Right now such discipline would be unnecessary. You need to cycle through rest periods. It’s actually good for you to do so.”

 

“Okay okay, can’t hurt to ask.” Theo said with a grin. “So do you come bearing us good news?”

 

“Yes, I’ve pretty much located the area of Henderson where this man lives for now. We’ll see what turns up later today when we visit the Church of Sts. Mary and Thomas. It the only major Catholic church in the area.” Castiel said sighing.

 

Then Castiel took a long look at Theo, “You’re going to need a solid breakfast, nothing quick and easy.”

 

“I know my navel feels like it bumping my spine.” Theo said looking abashed as his stomach rumbled at the thought of food. “Okay I’m going to take Theo to that restaurant across the street and we’re going to sit to breakfast, you boys come over when you’re ready.” Castiel rose and signaled for Theo to do the same and he led him out of the motel. 

 

Sam came out of the bathroom a few minutes later toweling off and shaking his head to wring out the loose water from his hair. It didn’t take them long to finish dressing and then they cleaned out the room, loaded up and drove over to the restaurant. There they found Theo and Castiel with Theo doing some serious damage to a large breakfast. The waitress came over and took their orders when they were seated. 

 

“I filled Sam in what little we know about the place, Henderson should be that big of a pain in the ass to search out. It just the priest that worries me.” Dean said.

 

“Don’t worry about him, that’s my department.” Castiel said.

 

They finished their breakfast in relative silence with only small talk to break the monotony. Dean recounting this hunt or that one, general bullshitting session. They paid for the meal and left a generous tip then hit the road again, this time making Las Vegas by mid afternoon. After finding a place to stay they looked up the church that they were supposed to be seeking. Which they found after some twists and turns. The four of them entered the church and met up with one of the sisters who worked there who pointed them towards the nave where the priest was conducting Morning Prayer, the filtered into the back and sat down just as he was finishing up. He greeted to faithful members who left by a side door none of them thankfully looking back in their direction. They got up and approached the priest who was busying himself tidying up some of the pews when he noticed the four.

 

 

“Excuse us Father but we would like to know if you have a Harry Plaff in your congregation?” 

 

“Plaff, Plaff, oh yes, nice older gentleman just moved here from Santa Ana.”

 

“Can you tell us where he lives please?” Castiel asked politely. The Reverend father stood up straight now and looked at them.

 

“Now look here he’s had a hard time over in Santa Ana and wants to come here to retire. I don’t know who you are but you just leave be.”

 

The priest turned back to straightening the pews signifying that this audience was over. 

 

“Father I think it is in your best interests to cooperate with us.” Castiel said getting the man’s attention again this time he and Theo were framed in a white light and the wings were casting shadows behind them. The priest fumbled and fell down on a pew crossing himself.

 

“Hail Mary full of grace.” He muttered swiftly. Then suspiciously he asked, “I don’t suppose then it would be an offence to ask you to dip your hands in holy water. All of you.” Rolling his eyes Dean looked around and saw a large marble font and pointed. Grabbing Sam by the sleeve they all proceeded over to the font where everyone dipped into the water. “I’m sorry, it’s just that with all that happened 7 years ago now, and well I had four of my own congregation possessed of demons. It was so that I began to doubt the existence of angels. Forgive this old fool.” 

 

“Father no forgiveness is required, those were hard times, as I am an angel of God you are looking at the two young men who locked Satan back into Hell.” Castiel said indicating Sam and Dean who suddenly looked embarrassed and thanked God that Castiel didn’t mention that it was them who let Lucifer out.

 

“I can give you that information for a small price.”

 

“What’s that Father?” Dean asked.

 

“May I have a lock of hair from each of you for the reliquary?” 

 

“That’s little enough to ask indeed.” Castiel said with a smile. Very well we shall meet your price if you can help us.” 

 

The priest then walked them through a cloister and into another building which was obviously the administrative offices. Then up to a desk where a middle aged nun was working. “Sister,these gentlemen need Harry Plaff’s address please.”

 

They got the address, the priest got his locks of hair and they were off in search of Prancing Horse Avenue. They found the home quick enough and it was Castiel who lead the group up the steps to the door, they knocked while Sam and Dean had gone around to the back of the house. Harry opened the door carefully and looked out. 

 

“Yes?”

“Mr. Plaff, we’d like to ask you a few questions please?” 

 

Suddenly the door slapped shut and the sound of foot falls going through the house were heard. Dean caught the man as he was going out the back and wrestled him back into the house. As sudden the eyes of Harry went coal black and Dean flew off the man in a single thrust, he rose facing Sam to one side fully charged, with Theo and Castiel behind him. 

 

The demon flinched and then cringed. “Oh you’re not going to be exorcised; you’re going to be destroyed.” Sam said extending his hand and concentrating, the black smoke bubbled from his mouth and then pooled around his ankles sparking and sizzling until it was over and Harry Plaff collapsed to his knees gasping. 

 

“Oh my sweet precious God.” Harry said in a shake then he looked up and saw his benefactors and rose with some help to shake each ones hand gratefully even Dean after many apologies. “You have no idea how long I’ve been fighting that thing. I never wanted anything to do with it but it made me comply, it tortured my wife until she committed suicide, then I lost to myself and I foolishly let go.”

 

“You could have called in your priest.” Castiel said sternly.

 

“I tried, five times I tried to call him to come in and take a look at this thing and five times he said I was imagining things.” Harry turned and looked away for a moment, “I turned to drink then figuring he couldn’t make much use of a drunk, which was when he struck and proceeded to take me whole. It was he who made me keep those books, and it was he who used them.”

 

“Ma y we have them?” Sam asked.

 

“Please, please take them and destroy them, just take them away from here. Please.” He directed them to the bookcase where he handed over the 6 forbidden texts of Augustus along with the Mother Goose book. He offered them drinks but they politely refused him telling him that his best bet for a complete recovery he might want to go and have a full confession with the priest of his local church.

 

In the car they wrapped the books in a prepared sheet of butchers paper containing some arcane symbology and started out of town, they were a good hundred miles or so into the desert when they noticed a side road on the hard pan, running out along that for a mile or so they were soon off the main view ways from the highway. Then going to the trunk they took out the copy of the Mother Goose book. It suddenly seem to vibrate in their hands as if knowing what they were going to do to it. They finally had to wrestle the book down, it seemingly had a life of its own, then as Sam held it, Dean laid on the salt and holy water. The book started to sizzle and almost make a sound. Sam stood where he was and sprayed the pages with charcoal lighter fluid, Dean lit a match and dropped it on the book as Sam leaped back. The pages burst into flame, the flames taking on shapes as it burned, hellish looking figures that writhed in the flame, silently screaming. It took some time for the book to finally burn down to ash but it did allow the flame to take hold and it seemed they could hear a scream as it burned to a crisp on the broken ground. The ashes were crumbling and quickly Dean and Sam lifted when up and threw them high into the air letting the wind scatter them out and away. They went back to Shelby, from the vantage point that Theo had from the back seat he looked at the book’s ashes floating like singular motes in the night air. Theo couldn’t bear the nearness of the book after his near brush with it, and what it did to him on a soul plane level.

 

Sam, Dean, and Castiel climbed back into the car, waited a good thirty minutes or so not hearing any traffic noise eased over the small rise and back towards the road. No one was there thankfully, and the road clear for miles in both directions, Dean sped up and took off getting back on the main highway and booking it out of there. He looked into the rearview mirror at Theo.

 

“You gonna be all right?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah.” Theo said looking out the side window.

 

“Ok drama queen what’s up now?” Dean said tiredly.

 

“Sorry but I was a chicken back there.” Theo said.

 

“No,” Dean started pursing his lips, “You were more like an ostrich. You buried your head in the sand and refused to acknowledge the destruction of the thing that caused you problems, so if anything you were a chicken shit ostrich.”

 

“Well Dean don’t cover it up in flowers just tell us what you really think!” Sam started. But Dean held up his hand to stop him.

 

“Hell no, you’re not going to play the fall guy and cut the guilt down for this one. Dad did you or me, so why should we do it to someone who is our brother as well.” 

 

“He’s right Sam, I’m sure I’ll get some serious comeuppance later but for now I’ll take screaming and yelling.

 

The next two hours of driving was spent with Dean lecturing Theo in what went in to making a hunter starting with “you are pretty much a loner unless you tied up like us.” To “get your head down in a firefight and keep it there, we’re not into this game to make ourselves heroes, most heroes share a common trait, they die early.” Castiel keep quiet through most of this only contributing the minor scolding now and then to Dean who was dealing with the less savoury parts of being a hunter. 

 

Finally Dean broke for a breath and continued his hard driving. “Are you about wound down now, Sgt.York?” Sam muttered. 

 

“Look Sam, he’s been with us 7 years he knows pretty much how to survive if something ever happened to us. I’m just pounding the common sense part a little deeper into his skull.”

 

“Yes Dean and in 3 years you’re going to have to come to terms with the fact that he may choose to rejoin his Heavenly family.” Castiel said calmly.

 

“I’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Dean said. 

“Actually Castiel, he’s a lot calmer now than he usually is when he’s teaching.” Theo snorted.

 

Their first night was in Utah again, this time a little further northeast of where they initially had stayed. Castiel excused himself stating that his part in this little mission was done however he would see them at the yard in two days for disposition of those other books. They agreed and bid him a farewell then settled down in their room.

 

Theo was suddenly looking abashed as he sat on the bed. He half looked up and in a tiny voice said, “I’m real sorry about how I came on last night.”

 

“Get up fucking panty waist twit.” Dean roared.

 

“I said I’m sorry” Theo repeated.

 

“Yeah you’re right, you’re the damned sorriest excuse I’ve seen in a long time even sorrier than Sam when he was hook on demon blood. You gotta whine about this…”

 

“Dean…” Theo tried to say, his eyes fixing on the center of Dean’s chest.

 

“and you gotta whine about that, as a friend of mine once told, well boo hoo princess, life ain’t meant to be fair. So suck it up and…”

 

Dean never saw the punch but he sure as hell felt it as it lifted him up and threw him across the room.

“Damn it Dean, maybe you’re used to dealing with Sam that way and maybe for him it works, but you look at ME, listen to ME, you don’t have to do ANYTHING. I just feel better fucking talking it out. I’m not looking for pity especially from YOU!”

 

Dean lay against the far wall for a moment shaking his head to make sure everything was still in place and he hadn’t lost any teeth. The he looked at Theo and grinned. “GODDAMIT BOY, NOW THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!! Get your back hair up every now and then stand up and be a man instead of a pushover. You can’t go through life acting like a sub all the time or people will fucking walk all over you!”

Dean stood up walked over to Theo and playfully threw a punch that Theo easily blocked. 

 

Sam in the meantime was standing in the far corner going from stunned, to a hilarious grin when Dean got dumped on his ass. “Boy get your god damned clothes off, cause I’m gonna fuck you like no tomorrows coming!” Dean said stripping. Sam dived for the door.

 

“Damn it Dean, let me at least get the door closed. Dean was out of his clothes in record time, Theo was just getting out of his pants when Dean grabbed his shirt and gave him a jerk upwards and kissed him roughly and completely. “Come on Sam.” Dean offered.

 

Sam held up his hands, “tonight I watch, he’s all yours, do your worst.” Now Theo was shaking in as much pleasure as anger and fear as Dean ripped the shirt open and stripped it off him. Then Dean bent at the waist and picked him up bodily and threw him on the bed. His cockhead was already slathered in pre-come and he didn’t waste a drop but upended Theo and used his own pre-come to butter up his asshole real good, he held out his left hand and Sam immediately squeezed a dollop of lube into it. He immediately slicked it on his rod and with no warning plunged into Theo causing him to rise up in bed his scream silenced by Dean’s mouth on his, Dean fucked him hard, when he finally released the liplock Theo was saying,

 

“Yes sir, I’ve, oh shit, I’ve done wrong….”

 

“No damn you, none of this sir crap, try using my name!!”

 

“But.”

 

“Yeah and I’m gonna pound the shit out of yours now use my name you little bitch boy!” 

 

“Dean, damn it Dean.”

 

“That’s better, now you meet me stroke for stroke.”

 

Then Theo started pushing down as Dean thrust into him. 

 

“That’s it, you little fuck toy show me what you got.”

 

And Theo started to meet Dean’s thrusts and tighten his anal muscles with each thrust. He started to actually make love to Dean and not just be the receptacle for Dean’s ejaculations. He started to move his hips from side to side and up and down as he thrust spearing Theo’s prostate regularly. 

“Oh man s..Dean. I’m not going to be able to hold much at this rate. “

 

“Then shoot your damn wad I’ll just keep fucking you till you are good and fucked.” Dean felt the initial anal twitch and hushed Theo’s scream of release with another kiss. 

 

The twitching of his anal muscles sending thrills of pleasure through Dean who speared him a few more times and bent to kiss him to mask his own grunting shout as he came. They kissed, or rather nearly devoured one another with their lips, tongue, and teeth. After the initial orgasm was over Dean stayed right where he was planted deep within Theo, his dick now waning a bit but still half firm and feeling just fine where he was placed. 

 

“Not too bad Theo, you had me walking at about cloud six there for a minute, now your turn big boy , use your jizz to lather up and fuck me and show me how it’s done.” Dean ordered. He didn’t ease out of Theo but rather jerked out of his ass with a popping sound that made them grin. “Just like a champagne cork.” Dean said.

 

He looked over at Sam who was sitting on the bed naked now and his hand slicked with come where somewhere in the middle of all this he’d shot his wad as well. Now Theo was top side and did use his spent ejaculation on his stomach and chest to slick down his dick, then with the same disregard plunged into Dean who bowed upwards as well, for him it was a shock as well to him as it was to Theo, especially with Theo’s nine inch nail. Theo started fucking him in quick short strokes followed by a series of long and slow strokes each one causing Theo to grow hard as a rock again, and doing pretty much the same thing for Dean. 

 

“It’s your turn now car boy, we’ll see what you can do for my tender young dick, let’s see what kind of imagination you got. Then Theo set up a spanking pace his ball sack slapping Dean’s ass with each stroke. Dean strove to meet him but the pace Theo was setting was faster than what Dean was used to. “Come on car boy toy, you talk shit, let’s see you match me.”

 

Then Theo pulled back a little and started spanking on Dean’s ass, then fucking some more then spanking hard, or as Dean would later say, ‘he was putting some angel-power behind those pops.’

Soon Dean was doing a better job of matching his speed and tightening down on his ass muscles at the same time. Theo cooed with pleasure at that.

 

“Oh yeah, butt pussy; boy that’s what I’m talking about.” Theo said then his breath hitched as he felt another orgasm about to blow, and what made it so delicious if he could hold out and time it just right from what he was seeing in Dean, they would shoot their wads simultaneously. So he held on until Dean’s ass muscles twitched then he let go and they did come together. Theo bowing backwards in a silent scream of ecstasy as was Dean bowing up to meet Theo’s cock, Dean kept up the pace a little while longer and milked the boy dry. Then he lay back and pulled Theo down on top of him.

 

“Much better Theo, much better.” Dean said blissfully relaxed. 

 

“Thanks Dean, I’ve had good teachers between the two of you.” 

 

Sam who was watching all this commotion sat over on the bed still wet after blowing a second load as well. Sam walked over to the bed, his dick at eye level to Theo who took it and gratefully cleaned it of the come that was all over it, causing Sam to shiver in delight. After a few minutes of this, Sam knelt and gratefully kissed Theo.

 

“Whether you want it or not you’re one of us now.” Sam said with a smile.

 

“But I don’t want to c…” 

 

“Come between me and Dean, I don’t think you understand polyamoury, you are now on equal footing with us. We all share this relationship fairly, and equally, Sam and I will always be nipping at each other as brothers, but as lovers, there’s no doubt about it. You’ve earned your place. Sam got up and dug in his duffle bag and started to turn around. “Should we Dean?” 

 

“Yep, I really think we should.” Dean said yawning.

 

Sam turned with a small black leather box and opened it and presented the contents to Theo. It was a ring designed exactly like Dean and Sam’s God-given rings, except where their rings were made to be worn on the ring finger this one was made to be worn on the thumb, which is where Theo tried it on first to start with. It slipped easily on a perfect fit. He looked at it a long moment then at a goofily grinning Dean and a smiling Sam and gathered them all up in a hug, his eyes brimming. 

 

“Oh god here we go with the water works.” Dean said.

 

“Shut up Dean, this is my moment and I’ll do what I damn well feel like.” Theo said as the tears flowed and as he deeply kissed Sam and Dean he kept murmuring Thanks and thank yous, and I love you’s.


	7. Chapter 7

“Well I’m at least going to clean up. Come on Dean, you too, you were in on this. Thank god we fucked on top of the comforter. At least the bed linen is clean. They all three managed to somehow fit into the bathtub shower and all got clean. They dried off to joking and locker room grab ass and just enjoying one another’s company in a totally new way. Theo kept looking at the band and fingering it thoughtfully, with new tears threatening to break through. He faced up to facts; his heart would forever be worn on his sleeve with Sam and Dean except when they were on a job. He accepted that and could live with it. After they dried down, and settled down they piled into the bed all cuddled up enjoying the Northern Arizona winter time. 

 

Dawn came early for them and they were up and ready to go again. The first thing Theo did when he woke was look at his hand, the ring was still there. He managed not to act giddy or as Dean would say “all girly” about it, but accepted it like a kid with a new toy. They had their breakfast at a MacDonald’s and were soon back on the road. 

 

“Theo give Bobby a call let him know we’re coming in, and let him know about those books we got see what he has to say.” Sam said from the front.

 

Theo nodded his acceptance and dialed the number.

 

“Boy it’s about time I heard from some of y’all, at least you’re still alive!” Bobby growled.

 

“Oh come on it’s been what four days or so, give us a break.” Theo said happily.

 

“Damn something must’ve shot yer wad to get you so happy. What’s up? Or do I want to know.” Bobby asked.

 

“You’ll want to know, we found the book, destroyed it, exorcised a demon, and nearly got killed in the process.”

 

“Oh a typical run for Sam and Dean.” Bobby said calmly.

 

“Yep, no problems. We also managed to score those books I mentioned about from the hand of Augustus Relinius, the books themselves are possibly tainted but the writing is considered to be abominable.” Theo said.

 

“Yeah but they are 16th century manuscripts, you handle that with GREAT care. I know somebody that might be interested in them and will give whatever price we want.” Bobby said, “speaking about any price, I was glad that y’all safeguarded that money but $87,500 that’s a chunk of change.”

 

“Sam’s got the other $87,500 in an account in his name.” Theo mentioned.

 

“That’s good, he’s at least got a clean record, he can bank below the radar.” Bobby mentioned. “So y’all should be home this evening?” 

 

“If all goes well and if somebody will let me drive we might get there before midnight.” 

 

“You making fun of my driving bitch boy?” Dean snarled playfully.

 

“Somebody’s got to jerk ass.” Theo shot back to Sam’s and Dean’s wide eyed surprise and general laughter. “We’ll be there.” He told Bobby.

 

“Later”

 

“You know it.” Theo said hanging up.

 

“Hey papa bear?”

 

“You still gonna call me that?” Dean asked.

 

“From time to time, does it bother ya?”

 

“Nah, not really, not if I can still call you Baby Bear from time to time.”

 

“Count on it, and I expect to be subbed every now and then as well. Pain is pleasure for me.” Theo said with a grin, “Anyhow, what are we gonna do with those books, Castiel was talking like destroying them but I’m sure there’s no taint on the books they’re just condemned writings. And most in Attic Greek, probably one of the most unheard of languages there is.”

 

“I don’t like the idea of generalized book burning based on content, if the content were inherently harmful that might be another matter.” Sam said.

 

“Yeah I understand that.” Theo answered.

 

“But you are wondering about the inherent possibility of leaving the books whole?” Castiel spoke from beside him.

 

“Hello Cas,” 

 

“Hi Cas,” Sam and Dean said from their positions. “You heard about those books?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, and from my own standpoint they deserve to be destroyed, but then there were some people who say the same thing about the Bible and the Quran, and other religious books, so who am I to judge.”

 

“You were with the books in the open, did you pickup anything from them?” Sam asked.

 

“Not really, just my own prejudices playing on my mind.” Castiel said then noticed Theo trying to hide his left hand. “Theo the more you try to hide the more obvious the hiding becomes.”

 

Theo pulled out his hand guiltily and showed the ring to Castiel. Who smiled a touch and nodded. “Good” was all he said.

 

“I figured you’d be blessing me out or something like over this.”

 

“The relationship dynamics is your choice.” Castiel commented. Then he turned to Sam, “If you are thinking about selling those books, that’s your decision, there’s basically no formulae or spells in them they are just heretical writings from our point of view.”

 

“Well Bobby will be glad to hear that.” Theo said quickly. “He said he knows someone who might be a ready buyer for it.”

 

“Good, the more legitimate operating capital you boys have the less you have to hustle or steal.” Castiel said.

 

They continued down the road for a bit in generalized conversation with Dean looking straight ahead on the road for a long moment. “There are times Cas…there are times.”

 

“But would you rather be doing anything else?” Castiel asked.

 

Dean grunted, “Now and then man, now and then I can imagine myself owning a garage working on cars at my leisure, and not giving a crap about these missions.”

 

Castiel shook his head wonderingly, “The work you’re doing is not going unnoticed by the rank and file in heaven, and most approve of your deeds.” 

 

“That’s good to know, I’d like to think that when I die I might just get a place in heaven, after coming through hell.” Dean said glumly. 

 

“You’re going to have…what do they call that Post Traumatic Stress about that for years unfortunately. That terror is something that is engrained in your very spirit. But the more you pull someone’s fat out of the fire, and the more you turn over demons like this one, removing abominations like that book, the more the recording angel is positively noting you.” Castiel sighed, “But you’re going to be tempted and tried, that comes with life. You just have to know when to walk away from the table.”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Dean answered.

 

“Put it into action.” Castiel advised.

 

“Prick” 

 

“tease.” Castiel shot back with a smile, which sent everyone into gales of laughter.

 

Back at the lot they did arrive before midnight, actually with the driving they managed to do and the near speed laws they managed to shatter they made it in about 9:30pm. Bobby was definitely still up and came sauntering out when he heard the car pull into the lot and stop. 

 

“Bout damn time, what kept ya?” Bobby called grinning.

 

“Aw you know how it is with a rook behind the wheel.” Dean said climbing out along with Castiel, and Sam and Theo, Theo who happened to be driving shot him a dirty look for a moment. Then they went inside and all settled down with some whiskey laced coffee. 

 

“Okay so tell me what it was that got you boys so fired up earlier.”

 

“Oh Theo was going on about a little something we gave him.” Sam said grinning. “Go ahead and show it off.” Theo held up his hand the thumb ring prominent. 

 

“So this means what now?” Bobby asked.

 

“He gets equal shares in the relationship but with that comes equal responsibility and probably equal pain.” Dean said quietly.

 

Bobby nodded sagely, “That’s the life of a hunter, always a little pain to go along with everything else. And not the kinky kind of pain y’all enjoy.” Then Bobby sat back in his chair and looked at the boys.

 

“Okay we gotta do something about that money tomorrow. I feel kind of antsy having it sitting there.”

 

“I know and we’ve decided what to do about it.” Dean stated. “It stays where it is. It’s yours Bobby, God knows you’ve earned that time again and more for some of the shit stupid things we’ve gotten you involved in.”

 

“Now wait a minute that’s a chunk of change!” Bobby said.

 

“Yeah and it’s yours put it to good use.” Sam said. “Now about these books.” He said with the package sitting on his knees. 

 

“Go ahead and show em off.” Bobby said.

 

Sam undid the bindings and pulled the wrapping away revealing three common bound leather manuscripts. “So what do you think?” Bobby gingerly turned one of the books around and opened it up carefully the pages weren’t the least bit brittle with age so the parchment was trued and well kept. 

 

“I think you’re basically looking at your retirement income sitting there on your knees.” Bobby said, “Let me call up Brook tomorrow and I’ll see what he’s willing to market these for.”

 

“Not ready to retire.” Dean mumbled. 

 

“I know boy, you’ll retire when they lay your body down for good.” Bobby retorted. “Go on to the trailer and get some shut eye, Castiel, I assume you’re staying up here the night?”

 

“If you don’t mind.” 

 

“Nah you’re the quiet type, course me and you’ll probably be chin jawing till late.” 

 

“That’s likely.” Castiel acknowledged.

 

Sam, Dean and Theo left the house and started the walk down to their trailer with their duffle bags slung on their backs. They got to the trailer and opened up putting their duffels near the washing machine. Dean looked around, “Whose turn is it to do wash?” 

 

“Yours.” Sam said.

 

“Yours” Theo copied.

 

“Oh I guess it’s mine then, okay I’ll get that started in the morning. Right now I want to get comfortable.” He stripped down and curled up on the thick pile rug in front of the fireplace, Sam, and Theo did the same, and curled up together with him with Sam gently massaging his neck. 

 

“Feels good to be home.” Dean said to no one in particular.

 

“Yeah so how soon before we go out on a job again?” Theo asked.

 

“I’ll start combing the day after tomorrow, for now I’m going to enjoy some quiet time.”

 

“You have quiet time?” Theo said sarcastically and dodged a cushion that was thrown at his head, chortling with laughter.


End file.
